


Real Life Nightmare

by bellarkesinner



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Miscarriage, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesinner/pseuds/bellarkesinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets woken in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Nightmare

Bellamy grumbled as the cold night air touched his skin, not opening his eyes to see Clarke disappear into the bathroom. He threw out his arm, fumbling to pull the cover back over himself without opening his eyes. He shot up at the sound of her scream, more like a wail, pained. His feet hit the hard floor with a thud as he forced his eyes open. The sliver of light from the bathroom door was warm and soft and suddenly filled the dark room when Bellamy pulled the door wide.

Clarke was backed up against the sink, the bottom of her thin tank top a deep red colour, the same of that now staining her shorts and her thighs. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her hands trembled against her mouth as she tried not to cry out anymore. Bellamy noticed the tears rolling down her face and watched as she sank to the floor.  He was by her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap, uncaring about the blood on her legs. She clutched at her stomach as he whispered calming words in her ear. 

"You're ok Clarke" "It's ok Clarke" "You're going to be fine" "I've got you" "I'm not going anywhere princess" Repeating them until he could feel her breaths becoming more even. 

“I’ve lost it” in barely a whisper “Our baby. Our little baby, Bellamy. I couldn’t keep it safe” With that a new wave of sobs racked over her body and he rocked her back and forth, hushing her and stroking her hair. 

“This isn’t your fault, Clarke. Don't you dare think it is. I love you so much. Are you in pain? We need to get you to the hospital right now” He almost didn’t catch the shake of her head. 

“Not yet, I can’t, not like this” She motioned to her ruined pyjamas. 

“Let’s get you cleared up then, and then we can get you looked after” He helped her up, turning on the shower and the sound of water on tile filled the bathroom. He turned back to her, still in her soiled clothes. He stepped close, fingers grasping the hem of her top and slowly pulling it over her head. Her stomach still had a slight swell, one that her hands immediately covered. He crouched down and covered her still shaking hands with his own larger and warmer ones, peppering kisses across her tanned belly. He slowly moved his hands to the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down to her ankles, helping her step out and guided her to the shower.

She gasped at the heat, but relished in the burning sensation covering her body. She felt Bellamy’s hand on the small of her back, and then her shoulders, and then in her hair. She stood motionless, letting him clean her, as she stared unseeing, unable to comprehend what had happened. She heard the squeak of the tap and then the water stopped, replaced by a fluffy towel wrapped around her shoulders. He dabbed at her hair, and wiped all the water off her body. He was gone for a moment before he presented her with and old shirt of his and some new underwear. 

When she emerged from the bathroom she discovered that he had already removed the bed cloth, removing the hideous stain she had left. instead, not on the bed was and old thick blanket, the one she cocooned herself in when she was sick, the one she had helped her grandmother make when she was young. Next to the small light on the bedside table was a mug off tea, which she ignored, opting instead to climb under the blanket and wait for Bellamy. He followed shortly after, pressing a hot water bottle to her abdomen before pulling her into her chest. 

“Tomorrow morning, Clarke, we’re going to get you checked over” 

“Ok” she mumbled “But for now sleep” Her eyes still brimming and cheeks still wet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this offends(?) or upsets anyone, please let me know if it does.  
> Please review :) check me out on tumblr as well if you want http://bellarke-royalty.tumblr.com


End file.
